I'm on the Boys' Territory
by MoshiAngel
Summary: Lenalee is the most popular girl you could ever imagine.All the girls are her friends and ALMOST all the boys go after her.Lavi her rival was the only one who seemed to ignore her charm.What will happen if she will be sent to his school?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Mo-chan: Hi there! This will be the first story that I'm going to post here on this site so please bear with me! XD Anyways reviews, constructive criticisms, and flames are still welcome but just don't be so mean… It's my first time after all X3

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man..But I do own (looks around) this oxygen molecule! Or maybe not..

The sun was shining bright as it radiated heat for the earth. It was a Friday morning in All Star High boarding school and students was loitering around the corridor to chat before their first period starts. A blue haired girl with purple eyes named Lenalee was walking down the hallway as she hurried towards her locker. As she passed by, sexy whistles and greeting was thrown at her. She smiled back to those who greeted her and just ignored the sexy calls. Why? Well, aside from the fact that she's on a hurry, she just got used to it already so instead of glaring or talking them down, she trained herself to ignore things like that. Yup. She is so used to it because if it weren't already obvious, she is the most popular girl in school. She is really pretty with a figure to die for and all the way smart too. She always gets high grades and was always in the student council aside from this year since she wants to focus more on her varsity teams, volleyball, Taekwondo, and track and field. Yeah, I know. It's too much for anyone to handle right? But that's what makes her stand out, she never backs out if she really wants something.

'_Damn. This is all that alarm clock's fault! Why choose to run out of battery when I was sleeping and not when I'm already awake and doesn't need it?' _She thought as she walked faster.

Finally she arrived three minutes before the first bell rang. She pulled out the books that she will need for the first half of the day and slammed her locker shut. She breathed a sigh of relief as she smoothed her dark blue mini skirt. Aside from the skirt, she was wearing a white button up blouse with a light blue vest and white knee-high boots. Her ocean blue hair was tied up on two high ponytails. All in all she looked perfect. The bell finally rang and she was about to go to her first class when a voice from the ceiling spoke.

"Calling for Ms. Lee, please go to the principal's office now." The speaker that was situated on just about every corner of the school's ceiling announced.

"I wonder what's going on." She thought out loud as she slung her black backpack over her shoulders and ran all the way to the principal's office.

"Mrs. Anderson?" Lenalee peeked inside the office to look for the principal.

A middle aged woman sat in front of her well-polished desk looked up to see who called her. "Oh, it's you Lenalee. Please come in" The woman smiled kindly at her and gestured for her to sit down.

"Good morning ma'am. May I ask why you called for me?" She returned the same kind smile but it was mixed with a confused look.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. As you can see our school was traditionally exchanging students with our rival school, The Black Order High, to accordingly rate the other." Mrs. Anderson frowned a little at the mention of their rival school. "So for this year, the school's officials assigned you Ms. Lee, to be the exchange student this year and attend the Black Order High."

Lenalee's breath caught in her throat as she heard this. She was less expecting that the school will allow a star student to be exchanged to their rival school. Also, her best rivals in varsity were in there. Who knows what'll happen if she will live with them for a year, considering that it was also a boarding school. "What? Why would the school a star varsity player to be exchanged to their rival school? What about my varsity teams? And I am a GIRL! And that school was an all BOYS school! How could this school allow a girl to live for a year with hundreds or thousands of boys?" She voiced her thoughts angrily. She was now red with anger.

Her sudden outburst startled Mrs. Anderson. It was very unlikely to Lenalee to raise her voice in front of a teacher. Mrs. Anderson cleared her throat to recompose herself. "Yes. I'm very much aware of that. To tell you the truth, I tried to stand up for your right. I said exactly what you just said now during our board meeting. About the varsity, they said that your teammates could very much handle it. When I told them that you're a girl, not to mention that you're very attractive, the other school said that even though their boys were sometimes called perverts, they wouldn't do anything beyond their limits. And even do they do they said you can handle them because you're a varsity in Taekwondo."

Lenalee huffed and crossed her arms, annoyed. "If my other teammates could handle the game very much without me, then there shouldn't have been a very big rivalry between the two schools. And in case you forgot ma'am, their school have THREE boys who fight good enough to take me down easily. And I've been thinking since before how the girls' varsity team were allowed to compete with the other school even though they're boys."

The principal sighed."I don't know. But I can assure you that you'll have fun there. It's a brand new experience for you. And I know you don't back away from anything. Am I wrong?"

Lenalee went silent for awhile as she pondered about this. "No. You're right Mrs. Anderson. Sorry for yelling awhile ago ma'am." Lenalee sighed but quickly replaced it with a weak smile. She still didn't like the fact that she will be on the same school as that redhead. But she is Lenalee after all, so she won't give up a challenge.

A/N: Sorry if it was too boring for your taste! But it was just the prologue and hopefully I will make the next chapters better. Please leave a review so that I would know if I should continue this or not..XD


	2. Black Order High

Mo-chan: Hello to you all! It's me again with another chapter! –claps for myself- Anyway Thank you to all of those who reviewed the first chapter, it really made me so happy to get 5 reviews for just a prologue! Yipee! So I hope you review again because I must admit that I am quite lazy and reviews lessen that laziness!

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man and never will.

A/N: Oh, and thank you to Ice tiger for teaching me how to put the line thing below!-looks at the line below that divides the author's notes from the story-

* * *

It's Monday and Lavi had been dying to see who the new girl was. He heard heck a LOT of rumors about her since Saturday and they say she is so freaking hot. He thought that maybe they were just so excited to see an opposite sex and they were overreacting about her, but even Ms. Klaud, his hot teacher was kind of fond of her as he heard the teachers talk about her at the faculty yesterday.

"I hope she's my classmate. Man, I felt so left out." He muttered as he walked to his classroom and hearing more and more gossips about this mysterious girl as he passed by. The bell rang the moment he took his seat and the teacher, Sir. Tiedoll, came in.

"So class, if you still haven't heard, your classmate Chaoji has been sent to All Star High as an exchange student," The teacher started.

Lavi's head perked up when he heard this. Glancing at the seat beside him, he realized that Chaoji wasn't there. _'So if Chaoji was there and he is our classmate, that means the new girl will be our new classmate.' _

He looked at Allen and Kanda who was seated in front of him. Like him they still hadn't seen this new person and was hoping to see her too. He paid his attention back to Sir. Tiedoll again as he continued to say something about proper manners and that they should be nice to her.

"Okay Ms. Lee please come in now." He said to the direction of the door. Lavi thought for a moment when the teacher said the newcomer's name. _'Lee? Why does it sound oddly familiar?'_

Just as the door began to open slowly, Lavi finally remembered someone with the surname Lee. He stiffened as he waited for her to come in and silently prayed that it wasn't HER. _'Why does it even matter if it's her? It's not like I can't handle her.'_ He sighed. _'Yeah, but she doesn't have to be in this place'_

The person finally stepped in and all the boys in class gasped at her beauty. Even if it was not the first time for some of them to see her, her beauty was still something like a breath taker. Her shiny blue hair was swaying at her every step and her purple eyes was not something you could see everyday. She was smiling sweetly as she walked beside the teacher. Finally facing the whole class, her smile abruptly faded for a second when she caught sight of him but immediately put it back.

'_Great. I can't believe my luck. Of all the class that he should've been in, he just have to be here!'_ She thought while all the while smiling sweetly that you could almost see blooming flowers and rainbows behind her, but the truth was she was fuming. She Just hope that he didn't noticed her smile fade awhile ago. Who knows what he'll come up with?

Unfortunately, he noticed. In fact he was the only one who noticed it. But instead of frowning, he smirked. _'Oh that's right. I almost forgot what kind of effect I have on her.'_

"Okay, so please introduce yourself to the class."

"Good morning to all of you. I'm Lenalee Lee. I'm 15 years old. I hope we could all be friends." She finished with a cute little bow.

Lavi huffed and murmured under his breath "As if.." He looked over at Allen who was clearly blushing as all the boys except for Kanda and him were. He knew his white haired friend have a crush on Lenalee.

He looked back in front and caught Lenalee's glare. Apparently, she heard his little side comment earlier and she was not very happy about it. He returned an innocent look that says _'What?' _and accompanied it with a smirk. She glared at him harder and he only smirked back. The whole class went silent as they looked at Lavi then at Lenalee and back at Lavi. Sir Tiedoll was beginning to notice their staring game and how intense it is. They were suddenly reminded how the two hated each other so much.

"Ahem. So if I may interrupt, please take your seat now Ms. Lee. And by the way, I would not punish you for your inappropriate attire for now since you're new and that the school haven't made a girl's uniform yet, but by the next day the uniform shall be done and I will be expecting you to wear it." His voice broke the two out of their own worlds.

Lenalee looked at him then back at the class. Her purple orbs searched for an available seat that was FAR AWAY from the idiot as possible. Suddenly, Lavi remembered that he was Chaoji's seatmate and the chair beside him was the only one left vacant. He decided to humor her a little.

"Hey princess! I do believe that you weren't searching well enough. As you can see, there's a seat beside me." He snickered.

Lenalee glared at him. _God! This boy's so annoying! _"Are you really testing my patience Lavi?"

He shrugged. "What? I'm just being a gentleman and offering you a comfy seat. Being seatmates we just have to share one table and sit close to each other, approximately three to four inches apart, for the rest of the day and the rest of the year. That's not so bad was it?" He smiled teasingly.

Lenalee sighed in frustration and tried to calm herself down. Sir Tiedoll wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead as he watched the scene in front of him. "I'm sorry Ms. Lee but I'm afraid there's no other seat left. And Mr. Lavi isn't that bad once you get to know him. Please sit down now."

Lenalee angrily sat down beside Lavi. Seeing that she settled down, he continued the lesson about Arts. Lenalee reached for her Arts notebook inside her bag and a pen to jot down some notes. Lavi just eyed her every movement. _Just what the heck happened to us? We weren't like this before._ Figuring that there's no way in hell that she would forgive him now from whatever sin he did, he decided to have some fun. Lenalee noticed the staring so she acted first.

"If you're going to say that I'm a barbarian and that 'Wow! You really spent more time in making yourself look even more uglier' then just say it!"

Lavi looked somewhat fazed. Or entertained. He recovered quickly though. "I'm not going to say that. In fact, barbarian really doesn't suit you. Princess would be much more appropriate."

Lenalee looked at him like he was some idiot. Or stupid. Or a moron. Something along those lines.

"Let me start again. Ahem. So how d'you like it here?" He asked huskily.

She narrowed her eyes at him, seemingly unaffected by his sexy voice. Normally, girls would be on a fainting pit just because he smiled at them, but it's not working for this purple eyed girl now. "I'm temporarily here in your school but that doesn't mean that were not rivals anymore. I won't give up my career on the varsity team just because of a stupid tradition of these two schools. And to answer your question, I LIKED it here two days and eight hours ago. That's before I figured that you'll be my classmate. Not to mention my seatmate."

Seeing that she wasn't fazed, he moved closer to her and placed his arm at the back of her seat. He also lowered his head a little to let his breath touch her face. "Don't be so rude. You know what? You're unbelievably pretty for someone who acts so tough. I haven't noticed it before since I often see you as a rival. But I don't think I see you like that now Lena." He said. His playboy side clearly switched on.

"So now you see me as someone who isn't good enough to be considered you rival?" The blue haired girl asked with a hard tone but hurt could also be heard from it if you listened carefully.

Lavi mentally slapped his forehead. Clearly, he wasn't expecting her to answer him like that.

'_She looks so oblivious about my real intention. With a beauty like that, she was supposed to be totally aware to this kind of things.'_ Another HARD mental slap. 'I just thought that she's pretty! Damn.' Another slap. _'Man I did it again!'_

"Hey. What's with the blushing?" Lavi snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Lenalee spoke.

"Huh?.. I-I ain't blushing!" He stuttered as he pulled away from her. Face completely flushed.

Lenalee raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Oh, why's that? Have I done something to make you all hot?" Lenalee asked with an innocent look. Lavi blushed harder.

"I said I'm not blushing!" He raised his voice as he stood up frantically.

Sir Tiedoll stopped his lecture and the whole class turned to look at him. He narrowed his eyes to those who was laughing and they quickly shut up. "Take your sit now so I could continue." Sir Tiedoll ordered and Lavi finally sat down, shooting final glares to those who dared make fun of him. Lenalee on the other side looked shocked but somewhat amused. He looked at her when he noticed the look she was giving him. "What now?"

"Nothing. I just thought that maybe this year weren't going to be so bad after all." She giggled a little.

Lavi's eyebrows furrowed and he pouted childishly. Lenalee laughed at that, earning yet another glare from her seatmate. "I've been asking this quite a lot now you know? But I will have to repeat it again. WHAT are you laughing about?"

Lenalee tried to stop laughing to speak. "I know you've been trying to piss me off. But look how ironic it turned out. And this is the first time I've seen you pout for nine years."

"You're so annoying, you know that?"

"Yup. Perfectly aware."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it's not quite eventful but that's all I could give you right now.. Anyway, review please!

Oh and check out Mamotte! Lollipop..It's really good and I liked it as much as D. Gray-man!XD


	3. Childish

Mo-chan: Hey people! This is me again with another chapter! Thank you for all of those who reviewed, I really appreciate them. Oh, and the truth is I already have up to chapter 9 of this story typed..on my cellphone =_=.. Well, I thought before that I could easily transfer it to my PC but I can't! I can't even find where the notes are. I typed all of the chapters and the rest of my 6 stories on the Notes application and since I can't transfer it then I have to retype EVERYTHING here again -sigh-.. Anyway if anyone of you knows how to transfer Notes from a Nokia 5800 Xpressmusic to a PC then I would gladly appreciate it! On with the chapter! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man cause it belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

"Class dismissed." The teacher declared with a frown on his face. He didn't like the fact that the two geniuses were sitting next to each other and both trying to impress (or rather humiliate) him the whole period. He almost thought that the two magically developed psychic powers since there are times that they would raise their hands to answer before he even finished the question. _Let's see, I might give them some problems for their homework before I leave. 1.) (1269 x 23/21) x [(cos 36)(128/23)] = ?_

"It's 6257.63 sensei!" both 'creepy' teens answered him in unison as both were taking down final notes from the lectures on the board. He hasn't even spoke it out! Now that's the final string. The teacher ran out of the classroom before he could pass out.

"Why did you yelled that?" Lenalee asked her seatmate, referring to the boy's answer awhile ago. She received a shrug and a dismissive wave.

"We both know that the guy only asks question from our book. I already studied the stupid books before the school year starts and I bet that's your way too." He offered her a lopsided grin which she just replied with a bored look. Back at All Star High, she didn't have any competition with any students and she didn't even have to put effort on maintaining her top spot. But it sure is different now. And she was so sure that the same thing goes inside that sixteen-year-old boy's head. Oh well. The only thing permanent in this world is changes. Might as well spice up things.

"Right." She said slowly and almost mockingly. She finished packing up her things and headed for the door then stopping to look back at the redhead behind her. "One last question. Why do you always have to be creepily in match with me?"

Lavi paused for a moment, with his book bag slung over his shoulder, to process her question. A smirk made its way on his lips that perfectly showed his ivory fangs, that Lenalee secretly admire, and his forest green eyes had a playful glint on it. "I know you liked me. But ya don't have to blurt it out, especially not in a very unromantic place like the classroom. Well I must say that I really can't blame you for that. I'm just irresistible enough."

Lenalee didn't get what her seatmate was implying with his words, not until she replayed her own words inside her mind. Her mouth snapped open to retort and an unknown blush crept up her cheeks. "I didn't mean THAT 'match'! What I was referring to was during sports when we always ended with draws and even in academics." After she yelled that on his face, she immediately turned around to hide her now deepening blush, that she recently noticed, which gained a darker color because of the boy's cocky grin and the way he leaned a little too close to her. Her anger rose once he started laughing.

"Heh! It's always fun to do that. It never gets old to me." Lavi muttered to himself as he let his laughing die down. That's it. Lenalee stomped away from him to retreat herself to her room, but before she was out of earshot, she heard him add, "I wouldn't be surprised if I figure out that were soul mates in our past lives, considering those similarities. Don't get the wrong idea though. I'm not implying that I liked the idea." She heard him scoff as she turned on a hallway. Unknown to her, a smile was carved on her lips as she walked towards her dorm room.

* * *

Lavi was whistling as he walked towards his room with his fingers laced together behind his head and his book bag hanging between them. He just finished eating dinner, which he decided to eat right after classes. He felt quite light and blissful today. All worries washed down from him. He continued down a pathway, leading to the building that held the dorms while all the while wearing his happy grin, until he heard muffling sounds and struggling somewhere close. He didn't mind it at first and was about to continue on his way when he heard a familiar female voice calling out for help. He felt his eyes widen for a second and adrenaline pumped up on his body as he dropped his book bag on the ground and ran to where he heard the noise, at the back of the school.

"Lenalee!" He instinctively called out, he spotted the girl in distress with four guys circling her and the fifth one holding her captive. She was struggling but every time she would get out of one's grasp, she would be captured by another. Fear was written on her purple eyes but her face still had a brave look. Lavi's anger boiled inside of him as he shouted, "Don't you dare touch her!"

All five guys and Lenalee turned towards his direction. The green eyed boy ran in an amazing speed towards the group. He kicked the one nearest to him and elbowed him on his side. Another one tried to attack him with a stone, which he only side-stepped to dodge then quickly grabbing the boy's head to do a painful head butt. Lavi dropped the unconscious student before taking a sharp turn and banged his fist on the face of the guy on his right, thus breaking the person's nose bridge and cheekbone. Three down just like that, and it wasn't really surprising considering his black belt in Taekwondo, martial arts and Judo, in which the only fields where Lenalee couldn't outstand him. He was much stronger than her and she doesn't stand a chance on him during competitions that requires strength. He then charged forward with his fist held back then forcefully punched the fourth guy on the gut then followed it with another punch on his face. The poor boy spat out teeth and blood before he slumped his body on the ground. As Lavi slowly walked towards the last male that was holding Lenalee in a way that he didn't like, another student that Lavi had taken down earlier got up and was about to hit the back of the black belter's head with a big stick that looks like a trunk of a young tree. Lenalee's eyes had horror clearly written on it as the student aimed for Lavi's head. But to everyone's shock, Lavi managed to duck down, so low that his fingers touched the piece of earth below him, then stretched his leg to kick the other boy's ankle, which snapped with a painful crack. The failed assailant fell down while wailing in pain of his broken bone.

Lavi's eyes showed no mercy as he angrily spat on the ground beside the fallen attacker, then turned his soul-piercing gaze on the last student, and started walking dangerously to him. The last student shook in fear out of Lavi's intense glare and the way he cracked his already-blood-stained knuckles. Out of so much fear, he pushed Lenalee roughly on the ground and ran away as fast as he could.

"Tch. What a coward." Lavi muttered, then he noticed that Lenalee still haven't stood up from the ground. He furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the younger female struggle to stand. After awhile, he got bored of just watching her struggle against her feet and figured that she might be injured.

"You okay in there? You're not injured are you?" He crouched down in front of her with his hands dangling between his knees, his previous scary self pushed behind his being. The girl in question paused for a second before looking up at him with a smile. She didn't want to trouble him more.

"I'm fine. I just thought that maybe I should just sit here for awhile to watch the sky. You go ahead now." Her eyes twitched at her own words. Who would be lame enough to just sit there after being harassed just to watch the clouds lazily pass by? She almost wanted to smack herself for coming up with such a stupid excuse.

Lavi's eyes turned from serious to amused after he heard her say that. He fell on the ground laughing while holding his stomach. While Lenalee wanted to stop him from laughing, she knew he had the right to. After a little more of just listening to Lavi's laugh, Lenalee did looked up unconsciously to stare at the white fluffy clouds that was now being beautifully illuminated with the setting sun, giving it an enticing mix of colors. She didn't notice her laughing slowly stop, that's until she felt a sharp stinging pain on her left ankle which was sore. She reflexively let out a whimper and turned to him with a still pained look. His face was still smiling and his one hand raised above her ankle with his index finger pointed down. He poked her.

"What did you do that for?" she asked, the pain still embedded on her face. Now she couldn't pretend that she wasn't injured and that she only wanted to stare at the clouds. Lavi let his hand drop on the ground in front of him, between his open legs, and use it to support his weight as he leaned on it.

"Nothing. Just felt like it." He replied.

He just felt like it? Now it looks like it was not only her who was bad at making excuses.

"I guess I'm sorry." Lenalee's head snapped up to look at him. He was looking the other way where she could only see his fiery hair shadow his eyes.

"Why?" she asked. Truly, she knew that there shouldn't be anything to make him feel like apologizing now. He just saved her awhile ago didn't he?

He seemed to be hesitating before answering. "For jabbing my finger on your sore ankle, duh." He replied sarcastically, though she still couldn't see his eyes. She knew that he was trying to say something else, though he was really cute when he was like that. She smiled anyway.

"That's fine. Thank you for saving me awhile ago too." she smiled sincerely at him. He looked away from her. A comfortable silence surrounded the two supposed rivals, which lasted for about minute or two. Just listening to the wind blow and the birds chirping.

"_Sorry for not being able to save you earlier."_ He muttered almost to himself and Lenalee thought that maybe he was really intending it to just be to himself. He's so stupid sometimes. She laughed softly that she almost jumped when she felt herself being lifted from the ground.

"I'm taking you back now." He declared. He had her on a piggy back ride as he completely ignored her protests. After awhile, she gave up, knowing that he wouldn't let her walk by herself. With one final sigh, she felt exhaustion crawl up on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face on the crook of his neck. He's so warm. And somehow, she felt protected. She felt herself drifting off to sleep until she felt him abruptly stop walking. She moaned her question as she look up.

"Um, where's your room again?" he asked and she could fully imagine his face grinning sheepishly.

"Go to the 2nd floor and drop me from there." She replied, ready to go to sleep again. Though Lavi was going to protest about just dropping her on a random floor, he didn't once he felt her face buried in the side of his neck again. He shivered at the strange sensation as he turned his head to look at her. She was already lightly snoring that he let out a short laugh. The things he does to make this girl happy. He laughed again at the thought. Weren't they supposed to be rivals? Oh well, it's not as if she would know. Besides it was only her idea to start this whole rivalry thing. He was only trying to comply, the best that he could.

Sighing, he proceeded to the dorms and started asking students and teachers where her room was.

* * *

A/N: Well I admit that I find it really hard to write action scenes but I hope I could improve in the future. You could also give me some advice cause that would be really great! Anyway reviews please! Leave constructive criticisms too because I know I have a lot of things to improve, lol.


	4. My Ex  bestfriend's Girlfriend

Mo-chan: Hi again! Many super thanks to all of those who reviewed and I apologize to those unanswered reviews. Gomen. But I have a good reason why, it's because-

Kanda: It's because you were busy being lazy again right?

Mo-chan: Well yes, you're righ-, I-I mean no! No! Of course not.

Kanda: -rolls eyes-

Mo-chan: -laughs nervously- Um, well I am here now with chapter 4!

Chapter 4: -waves-

Mo-chan: Okay. Now what do you have in you now?

Chapter 4: Well I must say that the title gives a big hint but that's not it all. They better read now to- umm.. -sweats-

Mo-chan: yes?

Chapter 4: Uhh.. -shaking nervously-

Mo-chan: hmm.. -activates eye on the back of my head- HUH! -seeing Kanda shooting death glares at Chapter 4-.. -turns around dramatically- Kanda!

Kanda: What? -innocent look, if that was even possible-

Mo-chan: Stop scaring the poor chapter!

Kanda: You have any proof?

Mo-chan: Yes, I have an eye at the back of my head. See? -turns and opens said eye-

Kanda: -faints-

Lavi: Yuu! NOO! Don't die Yuu-chaann! DOONN'T! -runs to Kanda in a dramatic slow motion- -reaches Kanda and fell on knees, again dramatically- -started sobbing like Komui- WHY? WAAHHAAYY?(WHY?)

Kanda: -wakes up and slapped Lavi- I am not dead for Pete's sake!

Lavi: Really? -eyes twinkle- Umm, who the heck is Pete? -panics as Kanda faints again-

Mo-chan : Okaay.. Let's not mind them or else this might turn into a Yuvi. I don't own D. Gray-man!

* * *

Lenalee woke up from the buzzing sound of her good friend the alarm clock. She wanted to crash the thing with her fist but she wanted to be optimistic about it ringing on the right time. She didn't want to be violent after all. Besides it was Wednesday and after a couple of days of school tomorrow, she will have the wonderful weekends. Yes, finally! She let her legs dangle on the other side of the bed and stood up, or at least tried to. She slightly winced on pain once her feet made contact with the floor and placed her weight on it. Now, that made her remember about her sore ankle. Looking down at it, she noticed that it was neatly wrapped with bandages. So that's why there's less pain than last night. And just how did she got to her room? She remembered telling Lavi to leave her on the 2nd floor so that she could walk to her room from there. And that idiot didn't know where her room was and she was so sure that he wouldn't go through all the trouble of asking people where her room was and bringing her here to wrap her ankles.

"Maybe he decided to leave me on the clinic instead and the nurse probably sent me here." She concluded. Now that's a good theory and much more comfortable to think about than having the redhead drop her on her room ALONE. She doesn't even wanna think about being alone in her room with that guy and with her unconscious. She got out of her bed and did her morning routines. After refreshing herself with a cool bath, she dressed herself in her school uniform which is a white blouse with a black tie and bright yellow jacket, with a matching dark blue mini skirt. _It was so hard or rather painful to move around with an ankle like this ._At least she only got a sprain and had not been raped. She was truly thankful to Lavi. But still, business is business. She needs to keep her tough and irritated faced every time she sees him. What has she gotten herself into? What had she done to their unseparable friendship before?

"Snap out of it Lenalee. You started this. You wanted this. You'll win this. Don't let him get to you. Not until you can't keep up anymore." She sighed heavily. With one last look at her reflection on the mirror, she motioned for the door.

"At least they don't hurt that bad. I can walk just fine." She reassured herself as she went to her class.

* * *

The day passed and finished properly. Of course with Lavi and Lenalee's constant arguing. The blue haired girl was now walking on the hallway and stopped at her locker. She got out the books she needed to do her assignments and shut it to start walking to her room. As she was walking, she spotted a familiar redheaded guy that was leaning against a locker and scratching his head nervously. He was obviously talking to someone in front of him though she couldn't see who since she was facing his back. Lenalee thought of throwing insults and irritate him as she passed by. But as she came within a good hearing distance, she heard a soft feminine voice laughing. She thought that she was imagining things but as she passed by, there was indeed a girl! The girl has shoulder length brownish red hair and eyes. She might've been staring for quite a while now since the girl pointed at her direction.

"Who is she? I thought that this was an all boys school?" she asked while tugging at Lavi's sleeve. He turned around and raised his eyebrow as he saw her.

"Oh, that was Lenalee Lee, the exchange student from All Star High this year. It wasn't a problem for him to be temporarily here since he was a boy after all." He remarked with a playful grin. She glared at him and walked up to him briskly to pull him by his ear.

"I am not a boy you idiot!" she yelled.

"Ouch! Let me go you stupid barbarian!" he protested. Just then, a random boy bumped into Lavi causing him to fall and dragging Lenalee along with him. Since he was bumped from behind, he fell down right towards Lenalee and pushed her along because of his weight. Lenalee was now lying flat on the ground with Lavi lying on top of her. Their faces only centimeters apart. They were both blushing and neither of them moved.

_Breathe, breathe, breathe.. _Lavi reminded himself desperately._ 'Just think of something else!.. Argh! You hate her. You were SUPPOSED to hate this girl so stop blushing dammit!'_

"Lavi! Are you alright?" the girl asked. Her voice snapped the two out of their daze. Lavi immediately got up from Lenalee and dusted himself.

"Um, I am alright. Sorry if you have to see that." He apologized sheepishly.

"It's okay." She then gently but suddenly kissed him. He was taken aback at first but started kissing her back as soon as his mind processed what she was doing. After watching the two kiss for a few moments, Lenalee stood up and let her hair cover her face as she ran towards her room. Lavi opened his eyes a little when he heard someone ran pass them. He saw the violet eyed girl run away and he felt the need to follow her but doesn't really know why he needed to do that. So instead, he continued on kissing the girl in front of him, unconsciously pouring all the passion he held back for the girl who was running away from him.

* * *

As soon as Lenalee reached her room, she went inside and locked the door. She leaned against it and slid down to the floor. She thought of the scene when Lavi was kissing the girl and her tears fell down almost instantly. She wiped them away angrily but more continued flowing down her face. She gave up on it and instead hugged her knees. Why was she even affected? He was not her boyfriend and never will be. She knew the redhead only see her as a rival or a friend nonetheless.

"I hate you.. But how can I even hate you and love you at the same time?" she whispered to herself. Lenalee doesn't even process the things she was saying that time. Her heart was the one personally speaking out. Confused about what it was feeling.

* * *

It was already late when Leanlee woke up from her little sleep. She yawned and glanced at her wrist watch, "yawn.. 9:45 p.m.. I guess I slept so much." She stood up and a sharp pain ran down her back. She groaned and touched her aching back.

"Damn that Lavi. If it weren't for him then I wouldn't fall asleep in an awkward position against the door." She cursed while getting out of her room and locking it. She rubbed her puffy red eyes as she turned towards the direction of the canteen to eat. But once she did turn, a teenage redheaded guy was unlocking the door beside hers. She almost wanted to rub her eyes again to make sure she wasn't imagining things but instead, she glared at him and crossed her arms just like what she always did every time they see each other.

"What are you doing here? Don't you think I had seen enough of your face for one day?" she huffed. Lavi looked intently at her and stopped in his attempt to unlock the door to walk up to her. He cupped her chin and looked deeply in her eyes. Lenalee blushed but before she could slap his hand away, he pulled it back himself.

"Were you crying?" he asked as he frowned a little with a mix of confusion and worry in his eyes. Lenalee was taken aback and almost pulled out a mirror to check if her eyes do reveals her crying moment awhile ago. She refused to do just that and instead she simply rolled her eyes, pretending to be irritated.

"No I'm not. Why would I cry? You're being pathetic." She huffed again. Lavi raised his eyebrow to show her that he wasn't believing her.

"Did someone hurt you again?" Lavi asked again as his expression softened in pure concern that he doesn't even know he was showing. He was worried that someone bullied her again since this campus was full of perverted boys.

" No. Why do you even care?" Lenalee asked back. She wasn't being rude anymore. She just want to know.

"I care because I l-.. because you are my friend aren't you?" he answered with a grin. Lenalee was a little confused on what he was really going to say but decided to ignore it. She then eyed the door he was about to open and asked curiously.

"Why are you even trying to open that door? Who lives in there?" Lavi made a face and put the keys he was holding in front of her face.

"_I _live in here." He answered. He pretended to realize something when Lenalee didn't react immediately.

"Soo.. You just came out there didn't you?" he asked. She nodded which made him grin.

"Well.. then I guess we were neighbors!" he cheered. Of course he already knew that since last night. But he didn't want her to know that he made all the effort to bring her back personally and treat her ankle. On the other hand, Lenalee sulked on the ground. She was already here in the same school as he's in. Then she discovered that he was her classmate. Next, she was forced to be his seatmate. And now, as fate would have it, he was next door all along!

"No way! I already had enough of you in the classroom." She stomped pass him. Lavi looked at her retreating back and pocketed his keys then went after the fifteen-year-old girl. He swiftly caught up and walked with her side. He rested his hands behind his head as he occasionally glances at the girl beside him, who was trying so hard to ignore his presence. He really can't find a reason to follow her but he somehow felt worried for this girl's sake. He didn't want any guy sneaking up on her and might try to violate her again when he was not with her. Lenalee was beginning to notice his glances and was growing more and more intimidated by it. She made a sudden halt and glared at the redhead.

"What?" she asked.

Lavi stopped and answered her with another question. " What, _what_?"

Lenalee became confused with his answer. "What, _what what_?"

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What?"

"I asked what and you asked _what, what?,_ so I asked _What, what what?,_ then you asked what again!" Lenalee groaned in exasperation. She can't even understand herself. Guess what he answered her.

"Uhh.. What?" he scratched his head in confusion. Lenalee put her head in her head in her hands, sighing.

"I asked _what_ because I wanted to know what are you staring at me for!" she explained. Lavi still looked confused that it almost gave her a feeling that he would ask _what_ again.

"What were you saying? I wasn't listening." He finally said. Lenalee already had enough. She walked in the canteen and ate her dinner as fast as she could before walking back to her room without another word. Lavi caught her before she entered her room.

"What is wrong with you?" Lavi asked, which made Lenalee twitch at hearing that _cursed word _again. She pulled away and locked her door on his face but not before replying him with,

"Whatever."

* * *

Mo-chan: So there's chappy 4! Hope you all liked it!

Lavi: Why was Lenalee being so mean to me? -sobs-

Mo-chan: Because she has to in order for this story to work. -pats Lavi on the back-

Lavi: Really? -beams- Then where is she now?

Mo-chan: Out on a date with Allen.

Lavi: WHAT? -faints-

Mo-chan: Eh? What did I do? hmm there sure are a lot of people fainting in here.. Anyways, reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

Mo-chan: Yay! Another update this weekend! Yipee! I decided to update this because I thought it had been really long since I last wrote for this story, AND because a reader of my other stories wants me to update this soon. So here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man.

5:I'm on the Boys' Territory

Chapter5: Confused feelings

Today is Thursday, meaning that they have their gym class today. All the boys stayed in their classroom to change but Lenalee have to walk to the other side of the hallway so that she could change in the restroom for the teachers, which she was also allowed to use since the school only provided a student restroom for boys. She hurriedly changed into her P.E. uniform then walked rapidly back to her classroom, thinking that she was late.

"Sorry I'm late!"She exclaimed as she opened the door. She blushed furiously when she noticed that she wasn't late. In fact she was early. So early that the boys were still in the middle of changing their clothes. She tried not to notice their reactions but she couldn't help it. Some were surprised at her sudden entrance, some just don't mind it, some was looking at her seductively, while some was staring at her with a teasing smile.

"Uhm.. I-I'm going to wait outside."She said quickly before closing the door.

Lenalee's POV

My god! That was totally embarrassing! Bursting in a room full of half naked boys is downright hell. What made it worse was their reactions. Some seemed to give me a seductive smile that sent chills down my spine. But if that sent chills to me, Lavi's teasing smirk sent an avalanche down on seemed to be enjoying my miseries. Of course he would. The JERK.. I sighed. I let my thoughts drift back to the embarrassing scene. Back when I shouted "Sorry, I'm late!" when I'm totally early, when my eyes wandered at the classroom, and when I saw Lavi top less. I blushed at the thought. His muscles were clearly visible but not so much that may classify him as a body builder. His skin glowed at the sunlight from the windows and he wore that egoistic smirk that I hate and love at the same time. Wait! Love? Hell, no! Why would I love such an idiotic redhead? He clearly enjoys my pain. What is he so proud of? His cute girlfriend? I froze. Oh yeah, that's right. I almost forgot about yesterday. This boy already had a girlfriend.

A stabbing pain reached my chest. It was my fault. Why did I even start this childish rivalry bet? Just because of pride, I gave him up. And it was a nine-year-long mistake. I laughed. How foolish of me to have such inappropriate thoughts. And besides, those freaking fantasies would only be enjoyed by his girlfriend. I suddenly felt somewhat worn out so I slid down to the floor and sat there with my arms wrapped around my knees.

Lavi's POV

Five minutes before Lenalee's scene...

I removed my black jacket that the school was requiring us to wear no matter how freakingly hot the weather is, and hang it at the back of my chair. Next, I untied my black tie and removed my leather shoes, neatly arranging them in one place. I looked over at Allen who was chatting with our classmate. Just then I remembered that I have something to ask him. I walked over to his desk as I casually started to unbutton my polo.

"Hey Allen can I talk to ya for awhile?"

"Sure thing."

"Uhm. I would want it to be a little more private." I looked at Rikei who read my message and just simply walked away.

"So,what brought you here?"Allen asked. I sighed at the question.

"Dude. We're fucking classmates. Staying in the same classroom. You see me everyday and now you're asking what brought me here?" I said sarcastically. Allen rolled his eyes.

"If you're here to just annoy me then I'm thankful."I chuckled.

"You're being so..so, uhm.. pathetic? Whatever. I mean you're acting a little weird since she came." This statement made Allen pause. And gulp. And did I mention perspire?

"Er.. uhm... What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow. Like what I'm about to say was something so damn obvious. Which was true. I comfortingly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Moyashi, you are in love with barbarian."Allen looked like he was choking on the spot. Like a flying chicken bone had magically made its way down his throat.

"Wh-What made you say that?" he choked out.

"Damn shit. I knew it. Just one friendly advice. Always bring your life insurance with you." I began walking away and completely removed my unbuttoned polo. Somehow, I felt something that I didn't want to feel. Was it jealousy? No, I was supposed to hate her so that's impossible. I mentally laughed at that. Just when Allen was about to retort, the door flung open, revealing a panting blue haired girl.

"Sorry, I'm late!"she exclaimed.

When she finally straightened herself up, she blushed madly. Probably because she realized that she just dramatically bursted in a room full of half dressed guys. I couldn't help but smirk at her teasingly. She tried avoiding the looks that she was receiving but failed. She blushed more when she saw our faces. Especially when our eyes met. She instantly looked away.

"Uhm..I-I'm going to wait outside."She said quickly before closing the door. I sighed. I had no idea why but I felt the need to comfort her. I looked back at Allen who was still staring at the door wide eyed. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well, she should've knocked. Anyways, I'm going to go get her."I didn't even wait for Allen to reply as I motioned to the door.

I was about to pull the door open when I heard a soft sobbing. I stopped. Was that her? Stupid. Of course it just got to be her. But was it even possible for someone like her to cry? The memories of her being attacked the night before returned to me once again. Back then, she looked so fragile and helpless, a side I hadn't seen for so long. I knew it was only me to blame for her broken ankle, if only I had been faster. Once again I felt something painful inside my chest. But this time, I don't know how to describe it. Gritting my teeth, I opened the door and stepped outside. I looked around, no down. I sighed again. There she is, curled up against the wall as she sobbed quietly.

"Oi."

She looked up quickly. Crystal like tears still lingering at the corners of her shocked purple eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought barbarians doesn't cry."

"Maybe because I am not a barbarian." she looked at her knees. I was kinda surprised when she didn't yelled at me. I bent down slightly to look at her.

"Hey, hey, hey! Looks like someone is taking a small thing a big issue. Guess that is a barbarian tradition, to hold grudges." I smirked. Expecting her to smack me and for her to return to her normal self. When the pain didn't come, I put my guard down. I switched my tone to a serious one.

"So you can cry too huh?" I crouched down beside her to meet her eye level. She angrily turned around to wipe her tears.

"Of course I can idiot. I'm still a girl you know." She turned around to glare at me. I almost laughed at how childish and cute she looked now. She was pouting a little and even though she tried wiping her tears awhile ago, some was still visible. Her cheeks were flushed too from all the crying.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. You're still a girl aren't you?" I chuckled a little as I leaned in closer to wipe the remaining tears away. Was it just me or did she blushed a darker shade? Probably just me. After wiping the tears away, I couldn't help but look at her face, my hand still rested on her cheek. We both blushed but none of us moved away. Until the door opened. Revealing a dumbstruck Allen. I quickly removed my hand from her face and jerked away. I was too sure that we looked much more flushed than ever..

"What were you two doing?"Allen asked suspiciously. I laughed to lighten the mood a little.

"Nothing. I was just wiping her tears away since she cried." Allen still looked doubtful so I did what I do best. Insult her.

"Oh come on Allen. You weren't really thinking that I kissed her or was having an intimate moment with a barbarian right?"

SMACK!

"Ouch! Lenalee!" My hands automatically shot up to nurse my head.

"Jerk! Just when I thought that you still have some sense in you!" Lenalee run past us with a...tear? No. She wouldn't cry twice a month. I shrugged it off. Thinking that it was just my imagination.

"Man. That hurts." I whined.

"Now I believe in you."

"What? That she's a barbarian?"

"Nope. That she's angry as hell to you." I paused. Really? Of course I already know that. But why does it hold some great impact on me? Was it because someone finally voiced it out? So what if someone said it. Maybe I was growing attracted to her. But damn we hate each other right? But maybe I really didn't hate her. I glanced up, only to find out that Allen already left. My hands went down to my sides from its position on my head. I sighed. My lips curved into a distasteful smile as I slowly whispered..

_Man, aren't this confusing?_

Mo-chan: Sorry for making you all wait for so long and update with a very short chapter. I think I failed in this chapter T-T.. *sob*

I am very sorry my very kind readers if this chapter sucks and if this doesn't have much plot and fluff but I promise that you will be kind of shocked, or at least you wouldn't expect that someone will have kind of a jealousy outburst next chapter *grins evilly*…

Sorry again! But please still leave me a review consisting of even a few words that will say what you think, love, or hate in this chapter. I always take in all the words you say, be it a praise or a criticism. Until next time!


	6. Jealousy Outburst

Momo-chan: Oh my freaking gosh! It's been SOOO long since I last updated this one! I. Am. So. Sorry! REALLY! And this chapter is kinda.. rawrr. I don't know if I made anyone OOC here but I guess I needed to do that for this chapter to work. Please forgive me for not updating this one for ages. I just got a tight schedule of being online and updating another story.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man people!

* * *

6: I'm on the Boys' Territory

Chapter6: Jealousy

Some more moments later the whole class were fully dressed and their teacher which was also Allen's legal guardian, Cross Marian came in. He ordered them to proceed to the gym and there he started the class.

"Okay class, today we're going to play dodge ball." He said lazily. Cheers and whistles were heard from the students. Soon followed by yelling and other noises."Okay that's enough.." The class continued their noise barrage."..I said shut up!" The class did shut up at their teacher's outburst. "That's better. Now the class will be divided in two. Lenalee, since you're a girl you could be the referee or officiate." Lenalee looked downcasted and was about to complain but Allen beat her to it.

"Master did you know that she is a good player in whatever kind of sports? In fact me, Kanda and Lavi see her as our number one threat in competitions. Maybe not just us but the majority."Allen said. Shivers went down Rikei's spine. He knew what Allen went through because of this man that he was currently confronting. The two glared at each other for a moment.

"We're wasting time here idiot apprentice. But if that's what you insist then fine. She'll go to your team."Allen smiled gratefully. He wasn't expecting his master to listen to him.

"Thank you master."He bowed a little to thank him. Surely, Cross is Allen's legal guardian but he was also Allen's coach or as he wanted to be called, master, in athletics, gymnastics and martial arts. He raised Allen to live with different forms of sports. Probably to use the prize money to pay his debts. He trains Allen worse than a military and treats him like a slave.

"Okay enough with the dramatic moments...And stupid comments and descriptions about me from the dumb author!"Looks up in the air while cursing. (A/N Hey! I'm not dumb. And besides, what I'm saying is true!)

"Right. You make so many grammatical errors."(A/N Do you want to be kicked out of this story Cross?) Cross gulped. "Uhm. No. I need the money you pay me." (A/N Good)

"Uhm. What's happening to your master Allen? He was talking to the ceiling and he even waits for a reply." Lavi whispered. Allen simply shrugged.

"I don't know either. Maybe effects of alcohol. Or gambling. Or maybe girl problems. Could be debt things too. What about cigarette smoke clouding his brain? Or maybe he started using drugs. What if he got a woman pregnant and was thinking of abortion? He could've also began doing crimes like robbery to sustain his bad habits. Or worse, maybe he was thinking about selling me to someone whom he had a big debt! That explains why he was being so nice to me!"Allen's panic attack was stopped by Lavi.

"Okay, okay I get it. Jeez. I just asked a simple thing and then you started to panic."

"Class, divide yourselves into two equal groups now. Twenty person in each group." Cross spoke up after finishing his previous argument with the ceiling. The whole class started to form the two groups. As Cross had said, Lenalee was in Allen's group while Kanda and Lavi were in the other.

"Ready. Get set. Go!"Balls came flying from one side to the other. One by one the members of each team were eliminated until only the four star players were left standing."We're down to four!"Cross announced. The crowd began cheering.

"My, my. If it weren't you again Lee. Why do you always have to be my opponent?" Lavi said smirking. He was too confident in this. Kanda simply grunted and looked at Allen smugly who returned the same look.

"I'm not really intending to oppose you Lavi. But it seems like we're mortal enemies in our past lives." Lenalee frowned but a smile ALMOST made its way on her face.

"On my mark," Cross started.

"Better prepare your sorry ass now moyashi."

"Maybe you should do that first Bakanda."

All the other eliminated boys from the two teams began cheering their representatives. The four glared at each other, waiting for the right time."Go!"Each party began throwing at their arch nemesis. Balls were literally flying at just about everywhere with an incredible speed and power.

"Take this jerk!" Both Allen and Kanda shouted and threw balls at each other at the same time. Hitting one another in the face at the same time too."Two out." Cross declared.

"Whoa. That was fast Yuu." Lavi mocked.

"Che. Shut up baka usagi. You better win against her this time. I'm beginning to get bored by draws from you two. If not draw, you win then lose the next time. Terrible record I must say."

Lavi was speechless for a moment before smirking. "Getting talkative eh?" Lavi laughed.

"Che, whatever."

* * *

On Lenalee's team

"Are you alright Allen?" Lenalee asked concerned.

"Yeah of course. Thanks for the concern. Good luck with Lavi. He is a good player and you know that."He smiled kindly. Lenalee smiled back with sheer determination.

"Of course I know that."

* * *

"Okay get back to your positions now then start." Lavi immediately went back to his position and grabbed a ball. Just when he was standing up, a ball came flying to his direction, aimed at his stomach. He moved away just in time before the ball hit him. He panted slightly as he looked at the ball that was already on the floor then back to the one who threw it at him, Lenalee. His eyebrows furrowed as he glared at her who just looked back at him innocently."So, you want to play dirty eh?"

Lenalee tilted her head to the side."Dirty? What do you mean? I didn't cheat."

"Oh yeah? Then why did you throw that ball at me?" Lenalee raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm, Lavi. We're playing dodge ball. I'm supposed to throw balls at you. And besides, Sir Cross told us to start."

He growled."Whatever."

"Hey are you going to start any minute now? Or do you want to cancel this and just call it a tie?"Cross yelled. At the mention of the word 'tie' both competitors switched into an aggressive personality and started firing balls at each other. The crowd started cheering again. Lenalee threw a power throw at Lavi who merely dodged the attack. He swung his arm around to strengthen his next and hopefully his last throw at her. His eyes and mind being completely clouded by the will to win, he forcefully threw the white ball at his girl opponent. Lenalee tried to move away from the speeding ball but found that her sprain got worse due to the extreme stress she was putting on her feet and ankles every time she dodges Lavi's throws. The ball came nearer and nearer. Lavi smirked for a split second when he was already sure of his victory, but immediately changed back into his normal self and developed a look of horror when he realized that Lenalee really couldn't move from her spot and that she would be so hurt if a ball that was thrown by a furious star male pitcher made contact with her. His heart stopped beating and his breathing caught up.

"Oh shit. Move away Lee!" He shouted desperately while running to hopefully push her away. But of course the ball he threw was much more faster and in a second, the ball hit Lenalee on her stomach. Lenalee made a whimper when she was hit and fell to the floor with a thud, holding her sore ankle on one hand and her stomach with the other.

"Lee!" He ran to her aid and picked her up. Cross and their classmates also ran to their side to check them."Lee! Lee!" He frantically shook her, making her more dizzy.

"Damn it Lavi. You're making me dizzy." She said warily.

"Er, sorry. Are you feeling okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" She groaned.

Lavi made a frown."No. I'm taking you to your room now." He picked her up bridal style. What, again? She hated being this weak. She wasn't supposed to be a sissy helpless girl that always needed to be carried around by someone. Lenalee almost fought back but found no energy to do that. On the other hand, it wasn't her fault that she got harassed by boys and got injured, she'll heal eventually. For now, she'll just let it pass. But she won't allow herself to be carried by him again. She don't want to be closer to him than she is now. She needs to get over him and be back to her normal, competitive self.

"Cross-sensei? Would it be okay if it would be Allen to carry me to my room?" She asked innocently and pleadingly that Cross had to hold back a threatening nose bleed. Everyone gaped at her bluntness.

"Um.. Why? Wouldn't you want Lavi to send you back himself?" Cross asked and Lenalee proceeded into another charming look.

"I would rather prefer Allen-kun. I know he wouldn't hurt me like..like.." She was near to crying, which made Cross panic.

"Alright. Get over here baka apprentice!"

"H-Hai!" Allen shook his head a little to even out the shades of color on his face, then went to get Lenalee from Lavi. Lavi didn't respond when Allen held out his arms.

He just...stood there.

"Lavi?" Allen asked unsurely. There was a pause before the older boy recklessly handed her to his white haired friend, he almost threw her to his arms, as if discarding an annoying toy. After he handed her to him, everyone paused. Even Lenalee was mildly suprised. And this time, he didn't bother hiding his emotions, he let his sight fall on her.

"Then go take her to her room. I don't care." he was gazing at her eyes angrily which scared her a little. Did she really offended him that much? Was he really that hurt? But he shouldn't mind her being with Allen right? He already had a girlfriend!

"So? What are you waiting for? Go take her to her room. Don't worry. I won't follow you guys and attempt to HURT her." His words were hard and piercing, that Allen felt his feet taking his body away from the scary teen. Lenalee tried to keep her eye contact with him but found that she couldn't. He scares her. And he didn't care.

* * *

Momo-chan: What? It's over already? OMG. Hehehe. See I told you it was kinda short. But I already had the next chapter typed on my phone. Now I only need time to transfer it to my PC and a time to go online. Sorry, sorry. The next chapter will be much better. I hope you guys will still stick with me. And PLEASE review, it makes your writer/author very happy. It's our salary here on fanfiction ya know?

Hugs and kisses 3


	7. The Hint of their Childish Bet

Momo-chan: Wow! I updated fast enough for the first time! Hahaha! SO I hope you will all enjoy this and review guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man

* * *

7:I'm on the Boys' Territory

Chapter7:The bet that started it all

Lenalee woke up at the sound of her alarm clock. Groaning, she pushed herself up from her peaceful slumber to take a bath and to do her early morning routines. After refreshing herself she dressed herself in her school uniform. She tied her hair up in her usual pigtails and hurriedly grabbed her bag to run outside. After she locked her door, she remembered about her, um.. enemy, and decided to check if he's already awake. She felt guilty about upsetting the boy yesterday. She walked in front of his door and started knocking. When no one answered, she knocked again. No answer.

"Lavi? Are you awake already? You'll be late." She called while knocking. When no one answered again, she tried to turn the doorknob, which she thought was a pretty stupid thing to do. Cause, who the heck would leave their door unlocked overnigh-..Click! The door opened at her move. She gasped softly at that as she peeked through the opening she made. Once she figured that she wouldn't be able to see him in that position, she unpolitely let herself in and scanned the nose scrunched up at the messy surroundings. Several clothes, books and magazines were scattered on the floor and hanging on top of random furnitures. She sighed before proceeding to open his bedroom door. She opened it slowly and quietly.

"Lavi?" she called. Again, she walked in when silence answered her. She scanned the room and found him lying on his bed. His hair all messed up and he was snoring lightly. She giggled as she kneeled down beside his bed and started poking his cheek.

Almost forgetting about her plan of...apologizing.

"Ne, Lavi? Who would've thought that someone as egoistic and scary as you would look so cute when asleep?" she laughed again. Just then, she felt a strong arm wrap around her and pulled her closer. Lavi looks like he was still asleep as he hugs her. Their noses almost touching. Lenalee's face went red and she nearly screamed but found that she couldn't release her voice. Instead, she tried lifting his arm from her several times though she failed in each try. Lenalee gave up and looked up at his sleeping face. So innocent and peaceful. She smiled and let her head rest below his chin.

"So you think that I look cute when asleep? I guess you liked our position now, eh?" Lavi's still sleepy and husky voice whispered. Lenalee's head shot up and her violet eyes met his teasing emerald ones. Out of adrenaline rush, she found the strength to lift his arm off her and stood up frantically. She watched as he stretched and sat up. Totally speechless."Oh, correction. I don't look cute when asleep. It's too girly. I look totally cool and awesome while sleeping." he muttered with a smirk as he stretched more. Lavi rubbed his eyes and stood up to take a shower but suddenly noticed that she hasn't moved from her spot. He smiled slyly at her.

"What? To stunned to move?" he grinned as he eyed her up and down. He choked back a laugh when he finished scanning her, though Lenalee didn't notice because she was busy fidgeting and stammering about something. Lavi waited for her for a minute but found that he would be late if he just stood there, turning around, he began walking to the bathroom.

"Wait... L-Lavi-kun!" her face could rival a tomato's color. She tried her best to maintain eye contact with him once he turned. Lavi slowly looked back at her, shocked. He never heard her call him with such formality except if she was really serious or desperate. And she never was for years!

"Er, yeah?"

"Ah! Um..you see, I-I was wondering..and I wondered if,er..you know? Um,..are you a...a.." First she started forcing eye contact with him though it only lead her face to become redder at the sight of his deep green eyes, when she couldn't hold on any longer, she began playing and twirling with her hair. Then soon after, she was looking at her shoes as she turned her heels on several angles. Lavi raised an eyebrow at how weird she was acting and started to get curious as to what she was going to say. He listened carefully but all he heard was more stammered and incomplete words.

"Yes?" he tried persuading her to continue as he completely turned around and focused all his attention to her.

Lenalee squeaked at his voice, shutting her eyes tight, she shouted."I'm really sorry if you're angry at me!"

Lavi jumped in surprise due to her loud voice, and also due to what she said. So that was what she was worried about? "Me? Angry?" he asked as if needing another confirmation. His eye slightly twitched at how pathetic his response was.

She nodded."You know?..Yesterday? Back at P.E. class? Um, you seemed pretty upset about Allen taking me back." Lenalee's eyes held guilt and sincerity that no one could possibly turn her apology down. Lavi was not an exception. Besides, he felt good that she actually apologized to him when he thought that he should be the one doing it for being so rude and moody the day before.

Though he won't make it that easy.

"Do you think I should forgive you?" he asked. The fifteen-year-old female looked somewhat fazed at his question. She felt panic returning to her almost full force.

"Uh,..n-no. You shouldn't. I had been so mean to you regardless of the fact that you practically saved my..life...or virginity, three days ago. And even before that, I had always been a stupid, prideful, pathetic girl..and friend. I know we're not friends anymore. We had not been for years and that's because of me... You have every right to hate me as long as I exist in your life.. But still, I'm sorry..really." she was already on the verge of tears once she was finished talking. She didn't want to look up to see his reaction now. She was so sure that he was already grinning victoriously and probably rejoicing about her apology. She decided that she couldn't bear that so she kept her head low and fighting with all her might, to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall down. She wanted to run away but she also wanted to hear what he's going to say. So she stayed, and of course expecting the worst.

"I don't forgive you." he said coldly. Lenalee expected him to say that, so she nodded, careful not to let her tears, that signifies her frail state, to fall down. She slowly tried to take a step away from him, but she felt a hand on her head, gentle as it patted her. She flinched at the touch but she kept her foot.

"No need to jump to conclusions Lee. But I don't really need to forgive you because I am not angry or anything. We're totally cool." he smiled brightly at her. Lenalee finally looked up and gaped at his words. He chuckled once more before turning to head to the bathroom.

"Oh, and I think you should go now..to your room. You were wearing your All Star High uniform ya know?" he looked back slightly and chuckled as he watched her look down at her outfit with a squeak, then running out of his room.

* * *

"Whew! I made it on time!"Lenalee said between pants. The school bell rang a second after and the students slowly moved to their seats.

_'What was our first subject today?_' she thought. Sighing, she turned to ask the redhead beside her only to be shocked at his facial reaction. Lavi was sitting so straight and stiff and she could also notice his hands lightly shaking. Beads of sweat were forming on the side of his face.

"Uhm ,Lavi? Are you alright?"she asked in a surprisingly concerned voice. Lavi turned to look at her and forced a smile.

"Ah, don't worry about me. I'm just kind of nervous about panda jiji. He caught me sleeping again last night while studying and I woke up late this morning so he was really mad at me now."

"Who is panda jiji?"

"My grandpa, I just called him jiji! He had those two big black circles around his eyes so he really looks like a panda when you look at him. Hahaha!" He laughed in a carefree manner until he sensed a dark presence on his side. He slowly looked down to see none other than, "Ahh! Panda!"

SMACK!

"Oww! What d'ya do that for?" Lavi whined as he nursed his throbbing head.

"Idiot! How many times do I have to tell you that I am not a panda!"Bookman scolded. In Lavi's imagination, he looks like a furious old man in a panda costume.

"Well, you sure look like one." He said coolly.

SMACK!

"Ouch. JIJI! My head is already hurting!"

"Then stop acting like a child! How could you ever be the descendant of our clan if you're so pathetic?" There was a pause.

"Who said that I wanted to inherit our clan?" he whispered.

"What? Did you say anything, baka?"

"Nothing. I just said that I'm sorry, jiji." Lavi said in a low voice as if he didn't favor what he said. Panda, er, I mean Bookman grunted and walked back in front to start the class, History.

Lavi's mood remained gloomy and he looks as depressed as ever. Lenalee was starting to feel something she couldn't quite identify. Not wanting to keep the feeling inside her any longer, she talked to the one who caused it."Lavi?"

"Uhm, yeah?" He answered.

"Why are you feeling so down? Is there something wrong with your clan's inheritance?"

The redhead looked taken aback by the Chinese girl's question."Uh, why the sudden question?"

"I heard what you whispered you know?"

Of course she did. Besides, this is Lenalee we're talking about. Not to mention that she was sitting right beside him. Lavi sighed, not wanting to talk about it but feeling the need to let it out.

"Well, it turns out that I am the only son of the only daughter of the only remaining Bookman in earth. Which means that being a boy, I will carry the name of our clan and inherit our business."

Lenalee tilted her head to the side with a confused expression. "What exactly is that business?"

Lavi smiled at her sadly. "Have you ever heard of the Bookman Publishing?" She nodded. "That's ours. It publishes the most confidential and undercover news, books, etc. Due to the dangerous field of our business, every descendant of our clan is obliged to-...to..." He was now looking down to somewhere. Lenalee don't know where since his eyes were being shadowed by his hair. Though she could clearly see that he was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. She felt bad somehow.

"I don't really need to hear it." She said as she gently played with his fingers. She absentmindedly started tracing his palm and occasionally fitting her fingers in between his. Lavi peeked at her and blushed. He tried to hold it back though because it was uncharacteristic of him. Against his laws of manliness.

"Um, okay. But, what exactly are you doing with my hand?" He asked, slightly embarrassed.

Lenalee squeaked when she realized what she was doing so she quickly pulled her hand away."Sorry! I didn't mean it."

Lavi looked at her and laughed a little before looking away from her again. "It's okay. It feels kinda good anyway."

Lenalee felt her face warm when he said that. He was basically saying that her fingers felt good with his. She tried to focus on what Bookman was saying as she scribbled down some notes. She was propping her head up with her hand as she continued to smear some stuff on her notebook. avi got bored after awhile since he already knew all the things his grandfather was saying. He glanced at his seatmate who looks really serious about taking down notes. Or so he thought. After awhile, it doesn't seemed like she was actually copying lectures since she wasn't looking up on the board but instead she was focused on her paper. Lavi got curious so he towered over her a little to peek from the top of her head.

¤~_Lavi_~¤

What? So she was just writing his name in different ways and designs all along. He felt the need to tease her for entertainment so he tapped her shoulder."So, Lenalee..What were you writing?" He asked.

Lenalee raised a confused eyebrow and looked down at her notes. She seemed to have been daydreaming while she was writing all those things since she looked really shocked at what she saw."L-lectures of course. What else would I write?" She tried to cover her notebook with her arm.

He glanced at the blackboard to emphasize his next statement. "Oh, is my name part of the lecture?" He teased as he propped his head with his hand and looked at her flushed face, amused.

"Huh? Um..No..er.." she was now completely red. Lavi laughed a little and patted the girl's head.

"How could you ever manage to blush that hard? Do I really have that much effect on you?" Lavi smirked as Lenalee blushed more. He was finding it awesome to make her face go red.

"What exactly are you tr-trying to say?" Lenalee asked in a supposedly straight and demanding voice. SUPPOSEDLY. Her voice cracked a little in her mid sentence which made her want to smack herself and caused Lavi to laugh more at her.

"Nothing really. But I guess you already forgave me from whatever sin I did years back." He flashed her a cocky grin and Lenalee remembered the event the other day which gave her a sad feeling. This guy already had a girlfriend.

"Well, I really can't stay angry with you anymore Lavi." She smiled weakly at him. His eyes widened a little at her words.

_'What? I thought we're supposed to be nemesis of some sort? Does that mean that I finally won this nine-year long bet-thing?_' he thought.

The bell rang and she immediately stood up to go somewhere else in the classroom. As she stood, she said in a low voice that it was almost a whisper, "It's so hard to pretend. I just can't do it any longer. Nine years is just too much and it's already killing me.."

Momo-chan: Okay that was done. I hope I didn't disappoint some of you guys who were expecting them to be in a bad mood still. It's just that it was kinda hard to think about fluff and interesting scenes when they were supposed to be super angry with each other. So I hope you weren't mad at me! And I'm not sure but I guess the next chapter will be the turning point of this story. But I'm not sure yet.

So PLEASE review people! It always motivates me to write better for all of you! Mwah!


	8. All was Revolving Like a Plan

Momo-chan: Here's the 8th chapter readers! Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorite, alerted, and supported this story! Thank you for staying this far with me, I really appreciate it!

Okay, on the note, if I won't be able to think of filler chapters then this story will have only about 2-3 more chapters before it came to a close. I had what I think was the perfect ending for this one already but I hope to improve it and for me to bring in more romance or humor for upcoming chapters. So advice or suggestions will be gladly appreciated.

This will most likely be one of the last ones so I hope you will continue to enjoy and for those who haven't reviewed yet I hope you will because it really motivates me. Oh and also let me know if you want a happy ending or a sad and depressing one. Tear-jerker endings always kept a certain story on my mind for a longer while but you all should tell me what most of you will like so I can make the adjustments as early as now.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man.

* * *

8:I'm on the Boys' Territory

Chapter8: All was Revolving Like a Plan

Lavi's POV

As the next period passed, Lenalee seemed to be out of herself since she was a lot more quiet and thoughtful. I attempted to start a conversation with her but she would somehow find a way to reply with one or two single words, accompanied with a fake smile. I tried thinking what the heck have I done this time but I just can't understand her.

Jeez, girls this days.

I sighed as the bell rang, indicating that it was our lunch time. I saw Lenalee walk out of the room first just as I was standing up. Allen approached me."Hey Lavi. Ready to go now?" he asked with a smile.

I grinned back at him, hoping that my friends would lighten my mood."Yeah, come on. Hey where's-.." I cut my own sentence when I saw Kanda hurrying out.

"Eh? Yuu!" I called out as I grabbed the grumpy teen's arm. Allen sighed and followed. Obviously not liking the fact of getting near the other teen.

"Why are you leaving without your best friends Yuu-chan!" I complained in a childish tone. Yuu gave me an angry look but I ignored it as I always did.

"Get off me you baka usagi! And don't call me by my first name!" he yelled.

"Having a hot temper again, ne, Kanda?" Allen snorted.

"Che. Why do you always have to butt in moyashi?"

"It's A-L-L-E-N you stupid Kanda!"Allen fired back.

"Like hell I care how a plant's name was spelled. Plant's aren't even supposed to have names beansprout."

"Maybe because I'm human!" Kanda looked him up and down, as if measuring him. "I thought humans were supposed to be taller."

Allen growled but decided to just stomp away. I laughed and we all started walking to the canteen. I was in the middle of my two best friends as I felt the 'friendly' looks they exchange during the whole walk. I could practically see hearts floating from my left to the right. I sighed.

Yeah right.

"What are you staring at?" Kanda asked as he glared at Allen. Why was he asking?T hey had been staring at each other for almost four minutes now.

"Then why were you staring at me too?" Wow. What a very smart comeback Allen.

"I was because you started it beansprout." Kanda leaned to Allen. His move making me stride towards him too. I'm in the middle remember?

"What? You were the one who started staring at me you gay!" Allen leaned too. They were now sandwiching me as we all walk happily together.

"No. You were first!"

"No I'm not! Why would I stare at your sickening face?"

"And why would I stare at a walking beansprout's face?"

"Are you accusing me on starting this Bakanda?" A vein popped out of my forehead Are they ever gonna stop? And man, they're choking me here.

"Yes got a problem with it moyashi?"

"Damn right I got a problem, cause I'm accusing you too."

"How dare you to accuse me moya-"

"No one's accusing no one! The truth is you both started it at the same time so shut it!" I yelled as I tried to wriggle out of their _'leaning in'_ bodies. They both grunted and tried to calm down.

We entered the cafeteria and ordered our food. We immediately found a table and sat down. Before I had the chance to take a bite off my food, my awesome phone vibrated inside my awesome pocket. I sighed awesomely as I pulled it out. It was a text message from Chomesuke:

_Lavi! Have you eaten your lunch yet? Don't skip it okay? And please drop by my house after classes so that we could plan about the big day! _

_Much love!_

I felt my mood go downhill tenfold after that. It must've been radiating off me for Allen was casting me a worried sideway glance. I didn't bother to reply to the message and placed my phone back in my pocket.

"Are you going?" I flinched slightly at Allen's question. I didn't know he read the message. I sighed.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you even going to decline this whole arrangement? I mean, you should be the one deciding who to marry not your families." I frowned and stared at my food. I couldn't answer him. I just don't know what to do. Too many things are happening and it seems to be breaking my head already. Besides mine and Chomesuke's wedding had been arrange even before we were born. It was what I was about to tell Lenalee.

_The descendant's obligation to marry someone without a choice_.

_Someone who was already involved in the dangerous field of our business._

It was to strengthen our company's financial stability and also for safety and privacy measures. And since Chomesuke's family is one of our top investors I was arranged to her. I continued to stare at my food while Allen had been waiting for me to answer. He sighed after some long silence from me and turned to start eating.

"There's nothing I could do about it."

* * *

The school bell rang for the last time today to signify that it was already dismissal. I grabbed my stuff and walked out the building, through the school grounds, and pass the gates. The streets were quite abandoned and quiet, giving me more time to think things through. I looked up at the sky to witness the bright orange sun setting down. It was angled in the sky almost perfectly to create a mass of mixed colors among the clouds.

_It was breathtaking. _

_So beautiful. _

It made me remember the day when Lenalee told me about the bet. It was during a sunset like this, nine years back.

_**Flashback:**_

"Lavi!" A high pitched voice of a six-year-old girl called out to her best friend since birth with a determined look on her face. Said seven-year-old friend turned to her with a big smile on his face as he kept his kite flying high in the afternoon sky. They were on the playground and Lenalee left minutes ago with some other children, telling Lavi to wait for her there. She just returned and her deep violet eyes were somehow teary and quivering though young Lavi couldn't see it for he was too busy with his kite."From now on I want you to stop being so protective of me! We will be rivals from now on and we will compete to see who's better!" The young blue haired girl said while forcing her voice to stop shaking. Her finger was still pointed at his direction with her other hand on her small waist.

"What? But why? Have I done something wrong Lenalee?" Lavi was worried he did something to make her mad at him. He began to approach her. His kite started to fly low and slow.

"Stop right there! We are rivals now so you aren't supposed to come near me. I will prove to you and to everyone that I am not a weak girl and that I can be better than you Lavi!" The little girl turned and ran away after that. She was already sobbing but kept it low so Lavi won't hear it. She will do this. She had to!

"Wait, Lenalee!" The seven-year-old boy was about to run after her but remembered that she told him to stay away, so he stopped. He felt tears on his young green eyes as he watched his long time friend run away from him. His kite finally fell on the ground beside him as he began crying alone.

_**End of flashback**_

"Tch! Stupid memories! Damn!" The now sixteen-year-old me cursed. I hate my memory. Things that I want to forget about refused to leave me and always just pop into my head with just a few familiar scenes. Damn it. I continued muttering curses until I reached a large black gate with golden edges. I pressed a button from the wall and spoke.

"Chomesuke it's me Lavi." I released the button and after awhile the gates started to part slowly by itself. I walked in and took in the familiar details of her house.

The elegant fountain, the garden, and the very huge white mansion.

I was about to knock on the wooden door when it was opened excitedly by my soon-to-be-wife. She had a big smile on her face as she hugged me. I felt my self smile weakly as I wrap my arms around her too. She pulled away from the hug and began dragging me to the living room. I followed her into the vast and decorated room then she sat me down on the couch. I flinched slightly as I saw the amount of different magazines or brochures of some gowns or reception on the center table. There were many of them! She giggled at me then grabbed one of the brochures. She flipped quickly through the pages and stopped at a particular one before excitedly showing it to my face.

It was a wedding gown.

"What do you think of this one? I thought it look good. Do you think it would look good on me?" she asked with another giggle. I frowned. My eyes quickly scanned the picture of the dress, taking in every little detail of it. I can't help it. My mind and body was trained to analyze everything around me even if it doesn't interest me at all. I finished looking through the dress. It was far too sparkling in my opinion.

Too many gold trimmings and stitched diamonds.

It's almost painful for the eyes if it will be hit by the light. I sighed mentally and thought of a typical adjective to describe dresses for girls."It was nice." I said without any expression on my face.

Chomesuke's bright expression melted into a disappointed and worried one as she lowered the magazine. I tried to show her that I am extremely bored and that I could only care less about gowns, receptions, food, or the color of the table cloth. I just hope she was smart enough to notice it.

I know Lenalee will do.

"Is something wrong Lavi?" She finally asked. I almost rolled my eyes. Did she have to ask that? Couldn't she see it already? Geez.

"Yeah. I'm kinda tired about school." I said, hoping she would get the hint.

"Oh, I see. Then I guess you should go back now and rest. We could continue the planning some other time." She smiled weakly and I nodded. I walked away and hoped she got the other hint.

_I don't wanna marry her_.

This whole bullshit is simply pathetic.

* * *

Lenalee's POV

I was walking around the perimeter of the school, just relaxing with the beautiful sceneries the school and nature has to offer. I looked around the trees that were lining my path and I realized I was near the playground outside the school. Since when did I got out through the school gates? Nonetheless, I didn't disappoint myself with the beautiful sunset. I sat on the swing of the old park. I remembered that I used to play here. With him.

_**Flashback:**_

"Lenalee don't run too fast! You might trip!" A redhead boy warned while running after a blue haired girl. The small girl just laughed as she ran with her arms stretched that she was imagining as wings. She turned to Lavi but didn't see the rock peeking out from the ground which caused her to trip. She fell on the rough ground and hurt her knees. It started to bleed.

"Lenalee!" Lavi ran to her aid. He inspected the wound and lead the crying girl to a nearby faucet at the side of the playground. He rinsed it and dabbed his handkerchief on it gently to dry it then he placed a band aid on it. He always brings a band aid with him for Lenalee is a very clumsy girl."There! That should be fine now." He leaned down to gently kiss her wounded knee like he always does to comfort her. She smiled and thanked him.

_**End of flashback**_

"I was such a clumsy girl before." The now fifteen-year-old girl smiled at the memory. She looked around the deserted playground until she spotted the bunch of trees around the place. This brought back another set of memories into her.

_**Flashback:**_

The two of them are on the playground once again. Lenalee was on the sand box playing with the sand and building sand castles. Lavi was running around and flying his kite."Come with us Lenalee." A girl with her face shadowed tapped Lenalee's shoulder. Lenalee turned around and smiled as she saw a familiar girl she had once played with along with Lavi. Beside the girl was a frowning blue haired boy. The young Lenalee blushed at the boy's presence. The little boy was the girl's cousin. She had a crush on him.

"Follow us for awhile." The girl turned and started walking along with the boy. Lenalee gasped as they began walking away. She hurriedly stood up and told Lavi to wait for her for awhile before running after the two cousins. She caught up to them at the the small forest around the park. But due to running so fast, she tripped again on a root of the tree. She fell down and the two cousins stopped to look at her. The blue haired boy just stared while the girl seemed to be pissed. Lenalee was sobbing lightly as she stood by herself.

"How pathetic. You are such a weak girl." The girl said in a despised tone. Lenalee gasped while the boy looked at his cousin incredulously but chose to say nothing. "You are very weak and dependent. I bet you couldn't live without your best friend. He always have to do everything for you. How about you? What have you done for him? I think you are not his true friend."

"W-What? That's not true!" Lenalee's small body was shaking as she fought back tears.

"Then what have you done for him? Aren't friends supposed to give to one another? You did nothing for him but to be someone who always need help." The boy was now gaping at his cousin, surprised how she can talk like that. On the other hand, Lenalee was now having a realization. She was right. The girl was right.

She was a bad friend.

"I...I..."

"You should learn to be by yourself. Unless you beat him through things and prove that you are not using him you will always be a bad friend. And I don't want my soon to be husband to have a friend who was always crying about everything."

Lenalee gasped again. Husband? And how will she be able to prove herself? She dooen't want to be weak. She can be by herself and she will prove that. "But how will I do that?"

The girl smirked. "Be his enemy." Her statement made both of the blue haired kids gape at her. "Be his rival. Prove to me, to Lavi, and to yourself that you could stand alone. That you could live with him as your greatest enemy. If you could do that for ten years then come back here and tell me."

What the? Ten years?

Was that girl insane?

Though in her young mind, her words had implanted itself on her mind and soul. She will prove she is not a bad friend.

_**End of flashback**_

Lenalee laughed. "What a very pathetic girl." She laughed again. Thinking how pathetic she was to fall for that. After some years, she knew that she didn't need to prove anything but due to her determination and pride she pursued with it. Thinking that since she already started it then she should just finish it. She thinks it was insane but she already did it for more than nine years so why not just bear with it for a month more? And as they say what you're belief as a child sometimes go with you until you grow up.

That's her case.

She sighed and chuckled softly to herself as she looked around. Reminiscing her childhood memories. "Just one more month. I just hope he'll forgive me for this. It's just funny that that blue haired boy was Kanda... I wonder who was Kanda's cousin?" Lenalee thought out loud.

"Lenalee?" I let out an _eeep_ as I heard the familiar deep voice.

"Lavi?" I turned around and saw him behind me. He looked surprised to see me there.

"What are you doing here? It's late. And what about Kanda's cousin?" He asked as he sat down on the swing beside me with his hands between his legs. I looked at his deep green eyes and found that it was still the same ones I always looked at when we were young. He hadn't changed at all. Even if he's riding along my childishness, he still managed to save and care for me during my first month of stay in here. It was like he just grew taller but he was still the same caring and protective Lavi.

_He's always been there._

"Lenalee? Are you alright?" I snapped out of my thoughts. I shook my head slightly to clear my mind.

"Yeah. Uhm, do you happen to know who was Kanda's cousin? I mean, you two were close right?"

He nodded at me. "Yes. He only has one cousin. Why are you asking?"

"Nothing. Just curious." He raised an eyebrow at me and sighed, probably figuring that I don't really wanna tell him why.

"It's Sachiko Cho. My, uhm, girlfriend." He looked away from me with a nervous gulp.

This.

Had.

To.

Be.

A.

Joke.

.

.

REALLY.

* * *

Momo-chan: I know, I know. Don't yell at me okay? I know it was a lame excuse for their bet to start and for the story to revolve around it but they're kids at that time anyway. And kids fall for things like that right? And also, mostly what your hobbies as a child became your hobbies when you grow up right?

Okay I know it's still not a good excuse and I must tell that I had another idea about the origin of this whole game but well… I kinda forgot about it. Hehe. Sorry?

So I hope you're not THAT disappointed as to not review this chapter. PLEASE review before ya leave this page. It's a form of support!


	9. The Point of No Return

Momo-chan: I am so sorry this took me sooooo long to update this! I just don't have too much time as of now and also because I kind of felt really hooked up with Ouran High School Host Club recently that I forget how to switch my mindset to D. Gray-man. So I made a crossover between the two (it's in my profile) to maybe set my mind to both of the two animes.

So I honestly don't feel confident about this one because read it over and over again and I think I missed things. BIG things. But I can't point it out. I feel like it was rushed or something. I don't know! Sigh. Well I did finished the next chapter after this and for me I did better on that one so maybe that could make up for this one? Maybe I will post it tomorrow or the next day if I will be able to get enough motivation and reviews for this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man.

* * *

9: I'm on the Boys' Territory

Chapter9: The Point of No Return

He raised an eyebrow at me and sighed, probably figuring that I don't really wanna tell him why. "It's Sachiko Cho. My, uhm, girlfriend." He looked away from me with a nervous gulp. I gasped. No. Actually, I just lose all the air I have from disbelief. This is so crazy! How come everything seemed to be all connected? Like it had been planned? Could it be? Did all those that happened was just part of a bigger event? And most of all..._Did she planned this?_

I breathed in sharply, clutching the metal chain that holds the swing tightly, as if I'm trying to squeeze out some answers from it. If what I was thinking was true, then I had been all but an accessory so that Sachiko will have Lavi all by herself. And I, being such a worthless fool, had went along with her ride.

"Lenalee? Hey Lenalee! Are you alright? You seemed flustered." I diverted my eyes from the ground and into his concerned ones. I drew in a sharp breath again. I just can't believe I had been tricked. And I left, and most probably hurt, my most beloved best friend just so I could satisfy my pride. And yet, after all I'd done to him, after all the ways and times I had treated him badly, here he was still concerned for my goddamn sake. Like how he was always concerned whenever I trip when we were young. I can't believe he was still so...nice. And I can't believe I had snapped at him for more than nine years.

Without knowing what I was doing, I reached out to him and pulled him into a hug. He gasped and flinched at my action but soon relaxed and slowly hugged me back even though I perfectly knew he was still so confused. I cursed mentally. Now it was all registering in me. Of course I am not stupid, I actually am smart, so after knowing that it was Sachiko who made me do all this I knew exactly why. She just want me to get out of her way.

"May I ask why am I getting a hug?" He asked a little cautiously, probably expecting me to whack him on the head. The thought made me chuckle softly.

"It's a hug of friendship silly." He quickly pulled away after that, green eyes wide and mouth hanging open. His left eye was twitching slightly too.

"W-We're not supposed to be friends!" He pointed an accusing finger at me. I smiled weakly and avoided his gaze."Yeah. I know that. But I realized what I did was stupid and simply pathetic. I had been so childish. Please give me another chance. Just one last chance. To be friends?" I asked sheepishly, holding out my hand for him to shake if he ever accepted it. He studied my face and paid special attention to my held out hand, as if suspecting it to punch him once he gave in. "Don't worry. I'm serious. And this time, no more playing of nonsense games."

He looked at my deep violet eyes then smiled widely at me, his eyes twinkling and his expression was priceless and something I had not seen for years. I thought he was gonna jump up like a hyper child but instead he cleared his throat and looked away from me.

"You don't have to ask ya know? I was just waiting for you to finally come to your right senses, Lee." He looked at me from the corner of his eyes with a smile. "It's about time you did. Took you long enough."

"Yeah. I suppose I did." I offered a sheepish smile as I dropped my hand.

He stood up, and I followed him with my eyes before following suit. He was looking down, his hair obscuring my view of his eyes "I want you to be in my wedding then."

The offer caught me off guard, I didn't expect that. He should've warned me. "Wedding?"

He forced out a chuckle, finally looking up to meet my gaze. A weird feeling forming in my chest as I saw him fake a grin. "Yeah. My wedding. I would've want you to be my best man but I realized you're a girl."

He joked but I didn't laugh at that. I couldn't even fake one. Why? I'm not too sure.

_Was it-..._

I looked up at him, seeing him rub the back of his neck in discomfort. He glanced back at me, and my heart jumped at that. I guess I could be sure now. I guess I-...like him. Yes. _More than being my best friend_. That, I finally admit to myself. But why does fate loves to play with my life so much? Now that I realized my true feelings for him, he decided to marry someone else. I sobbed lightly, my hand over my mouth to silence myself. I couldn't take it. My heart feels like it was breaking apart literally. It hurts. It hurts so much. And I don't know what to do. Lavi looked at me questionably, I then realized I should drop this. My hand went down from my mouth. My lips formed a bitter yet sweet smile. My eyes twinkling with unshed tears but forms an illusion of glittering happiness under the pale moonlight and the artificial light of the lamp post. "That's nice for you. Sachiko would make a nice wife."

_'But I would've given anything to be the best wife for you..._'

He raised an eyebrow at me, confused about my previous actions. His emerald eyes mixed with hundreds of emotions I couldn't identify. "Yeah." He looked away from me again. I figured he developed a habit of doing that whenever he is feeling bad. I wonder if he figured that I liked biting my lips whenever I feel bad. Right now, it's already bleeding. It's metallic taste picking at my taste buds.

I saw him cast me a sideway glance, "Though I like to let you know something." He stared at me, waiting for a response of some sort, I would've inquired him about wat he was talking about but my mind was still in a haze. So instead, he sighed, then whispered something inaudible.

_'I wouldn't have wanted it to be this way...'_

* * *

Momo-chan: Yes, that's all I had been able to think about for this one. I had been thinking of joining the next chapter into this one but I though they simply don't fit nicely as just one chapter so I decided to break them apart. But I promise the next one was better (well, at least in my opinion, it is)! And it's already made! I just need to upload it once I saw reviews coming in for this one. haha. I don't want to upload two chapters the same day for I know you won't review the first chappy. haha. I know most of you guys are lazy to review anyway.

So the faster I got some reviews, the faster the next one will come. -or at least once I had the time to go online once again- ( You guys could always send me a laptop so updates will be sooner though! XDD haha juz kidding)


	10. Think About It

Momo-chan: Oh my gosh! *bows down* I'm so sorry for making all of you wait this looongg! I swear I had this chapter finished two months ago. But seems to hate me because I cant upload anything when I try to. I'm so lucky that it finally worked this time. *sighs* Anyway after this chapter I think I will upload the last chapter already. I had a sad ending made up on my mind already, half of it was already typed in my phone. I can't write or upload stories now though because I have many exams and projects to do. Sorry ^^. But if you people want it, I will upload an alternate ending, a happy one. But I guess I'll put up the sad one first hahahah XD

* * *

10:I'm on the Boys' Territory

Chapter10:Think About It

Lenalee's POV

"Lavi..." I whispered quietly to myself. Misty eyes staring at the framed picture of me and Lavi grinning happily for the camera. His hand was behind my head to make something like devil horns while he was smiling mischievously. I felt myself smile at the picture. Staring at our happy faces with some effort since my tears blurrs my vision already. I just hope this happy picture won't be the last.

But looking back at it, maybe it is the last one.

I didn't know that him marrying Sachiko would turn everything upside down. What's the sense of being friends with him again if I won't see him anyway?

_Worthless._

"Lenalee?" It was Allen. I heard him close the door quietly behind him and walk towards me on the couch. I didn't bother to look up. I was too tired to. He sighed and slowly sat beside me, his breathing calm and almost soothing. Letting me know that he was here to either confront me or comfort me. Or maybe both.

He waited for me to reply for awhile, but I didn't even looked up from the picture to acknowledge his presence. He sighed once again, from the corner of my peripheral vision I saw him running his hand through his white hair, his gesture reminding me of Lavi's own habit of doing that whenever his depressed.

"You should go to their wedding." This made me look up. Me, finally giving him some form of reaction made him smile softly.

"Why?" I asked, confused as to why I should come to the ceremony just to witness them give their vows to each other.

"To stop him."

"Huh?""

Lenalee, as much as Lavi was smart and clever, he's really clueless of what he should do. I don't think he even know that he was already going to marry someone. And as much as he wasn't vocalizing it, he needed help to get out of this one. He was at a loss and you should make him remember why he should decline the marriage."

My eyes slightly widened. He needed help? Really? Since when did he needed any help? As far as I remember he was the one always giving help. I looked back at the picture lying solemnly on my hands. My eyes diverted to his smiling face. He looks so innocent. Like a little kid. This made me remember one thing. He's not perfect. Maybe he really don't know what to do.

Maybe he really needed my help.

I flinched when I felt Allen wipe away tears from my cheeks, only then did I realize that I was already crying. I looked up at him and saw him smiling."Allen?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you smiling?"

If possible his smile only grew calmer. _Soothing_. It made me wonder how can he be like that."I know you know I like you. That's why you're wondering why am I not sulking and instead I look happy, right?" He asked as he smoothed my hair while running his thumb up and down the side of my face where tears continue to fall silently.

I diverted my eyes from him and gave him a small nod."I am smiling because I am happy, Lenalee." I looked back at him again with a confused frown which he answered with a quiet and almost inaudible chuckle, his silver grey eyes offering so much comfort it only made me cry more.

"I am happy for you Lenalee. Because I know Lavi loves you back, even if he was still not very sure of it."

"H-How can you be like that?"Allen tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, seeming to understand my question without needing further explanation. He forced his eyes to meet mine, a short silence signified he wanted me to listen carefully.

"It's simple," I frowned in confusion once again, but his next words caught me off guard. ...

_"You only need to be happy for the one you love.__"_

My eyes widened slightly before, if possible, more tears came out. So much I thought they are going to rid my body from water. I tried to wipe them away but Allen caught my hand and shook his head. I whimpered before jumping over to his chest where I chose to sob for about an hour as Allen patted my back.

Now the question is, should I just be happy for Lavi?...Or stop him from tying himself to someone he didn't love?

* * *

Another week passed and now was the day of their wedding. The day I had been praying never to come. Lavi had been always serious, quiet, deep in thoughts, and emotionless for the past days. I can't even talk to him. Whenever I tried to he would only glance at me then look away to continue thinking about something. He never smiled since then. And he only grew worse from day to day as we neared the date of the ceremony I thought he would die emotionally on the actual wedding.

_Or maybe, he already died inside._

I shook my head angrily. Frustrated at the thought and by the fact that I could actually be right. Just what would happen to him once he was already married if he was already like this? "Lavi. I hope you are telling me what's going on inside your head." I murmured to myself while looking at myself at the mirror, already dressed with a formal attire for the wedding. Though I am not sure if I should go or not. I still doubt if I could actually help him or just make things worse for the both of us.

I sighed loudly as I flopped down on my bed, the light blue knee-high frilly dress wrinkling slightly and was raised in different angles around my thigh. I couldn't do this! I don't even have confidence in myself that I could stop this if even Lavi can't do anything about it. He was always the one better than me in everything, right? So what exactly could I do to get him through this if even he seemed to have given up?

"Aaargh!" I yelled and raised my hands up to cover my eyes while my feet were kicking over the bed in pure frustration. "What am I supposed to do?" I continued to assault my bed until I accidentally knocked over the picture frame over my bedside table. It fell on the floor with a resounding crack. I flinched then hurriedly picked it up, only to find out the glass was already broken which gave me a bad feeling. I frowned then realized that the picture inside it was the picture of the two of us when we were kids. I felt myself smile sadly at the two dirty faces of the boy and the girl holding ice cream cones, the boy was grinning from ear to ear while the girl was not looking at the camera but instead was gaping at him.

I remembered why their faces were dirty in this picture. It was because some bad kids snatched my ice cream and pushed me on the ground.

**_Fla__shback:_**

****"Ouch!" I fell on the rough and muddy ground as a boy pushed me in order to get my ice cream. He laughed at me and his friends joined.

"Haha! Why? Does the baby wants her candy back?" He teased while bringing the ice cream cone near my face. I tried to grab it but he pulled it back then laughed some more. Tears began to well up my eyes just as the mean kid got pushed roughly on the ground, my ice cream cone landing on his face which made him gag and spit out.

"Leave her alone!" Lavi warned, unconsciously handing me his one cone in a gesture of getting ready for a little fight. The boy snorted in distaste.

"Tsk. Lavi, why do you always have to stand up for that sissy? You can always join us anyway. You'll be a good addition for a friend."

Lavi's face only grew darker, which made the other kids slightly step back in fear and instinct, having heard and experienced his wrath before. "Addition? Heh. No way in hell would I join you freaks." His words stunned me a little, since I didn't know he can speak dirty at such a young age.

"Who're you calling a freak?"

"Who am I talking to in here?"

"How dare you!" The kid attempted a punch, on which Lavi dodged before pushing him away. The kid stumbled back. The other boys ran away but the others stayed and was pushing Lavi around. Lavi was good in fighting, but being outnumbered is the case. He was now full of scratches and bruises, having hit the rough ground several times already that I was begging for them to stop.

"What do you kids think you're doing? Leave the poor boy alone." The mean kids ran away at the voice.

"Nii-san!" I ran to him sobbing, hugging him tightly with my eyes closed shut since I can't bear to look at Lavi's beaten up body. I fear he won't be able to walk anymore. I can't take to look at him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked around and saw that it was my poor friend, smiling at me with a hint of pain on his face. "L-Lavi..." He smiled more at me, pulling me in a comforting and friendly hug. I gaped on his shoulder, shocked about his actions when I thought he'll be a limp forever.

"W-Why are you hugging me? You're the one who got hurt."

A chuckle escaped him. "Nah. You're the one who needs comforting anyway. I know what you're thinking. You don't really have to worry about me, I heal fast, but thanks for the concern nonetheless."

I smiled at him. "Y-You're silly, you know that?"

"Tch. Of course I know that." Lavi backed away then ruffled my hair. Nii-san chuckled at us with two ice cream cones in his hands, only then did I noticed he left us for awhile. He gave one to each of us then asked us to pose for a picture

."Lenalee?"

"Ok, in three." Komui warned.

"Yes?" I asked in confusion.

_"3..."_

"I will.."

_"2..."_

"..always be..."

_"1..."_

"...there for you..."

"Eh?"

_SNAP!_

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

Momo-chan: Annnd... CUT! xD

Enough is enough! For now ^^ haha. I don't know if it was short or what but the content is more important isn't it?

Oh and if anyone of you wanted to read more of my works please check out my profile and click on something you'd think you'd like. Since this story is already coming to a sweet and bitter close and since most of you like it then I say that you might (about 95% sure xD) like my other works too. They were made by the same person! Hahah. Anyway I don't only write for D. Gray-man anymore. I also write for Ouran High School Host club now too! Yay! So far I made five or six stories for Ouran already, mostly one-shots though. So, *insert expert advertising voice here* if you like Ouran, especially HikaxKao, HaruxHika, TamaxHaru, or HikaxHaruxKao then go stop by my profile sometimes! I will upload them!

See ya and don't forget to review! (come on I'm gonna close this story soon so don't be that lazy or I'll laze off too! :P)


	11. Announcement(NOT AN UPDATE)

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: To all of those awaiting my updates I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I might or I might not update but if I will it will be for "I'm on the Boys' Territory" and "Predatory Curse". I was about to abandon Predatory Curse but seeing all the reviews, favs and alerts then I decided that I should. I am still writing fellas. But not for anymore. Yesterday I signed up on wattpad.**

**If you still wanna see more of my writing then visit me on wattpad !**

**This is the link to my profile: user/xXmostWANTEDwriterXx**

**This is the link to my story: story/5284480-numb-hearts**

**That's all ! I might update Predatory Curse in a month or so but I'm always on wattpad so yeah. Jaa !**


End file.
